


痕·下

by orphan_account



Series: 《痕》 [3]
Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* 本系列有生子* Author的爱国爱党心永不变
Relationships: 平&强, 毅&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Series: 《痕》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634896
Kudos: 4





	痕·下

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强  
> 王部长/王翼=王毅

王部长匆匆上楼随便一拉病房门，就看到躺在床上的李皖之，“总理？”  
李皖之应声转头看着王部长虚弱抿嘴一笑，“来啦，没人知道吧？”  
王部长有点心疼的走到他的床前，蹲下来握住他的手，“没人知道我来，主席应该是被叫走了——现在要走吗？”  
“好。”  
王部长轻轻把李皖之扶起来，将他的病服脱下换上带来的自己的衣服，看着肚子上的疤痕声音颤抖，心里有点生气，“是主席又惹到您了吧。”  
李皖之乖巧的配合王部长更换自己的衣服，“是，也不是…”，突然一阵自嘲，“可能是我太矫情了吧。”  
王部长立马摇头，“那可不是，总理不许瞎说。”  
李皖之被他逗笑，“好啦，不瞎说了，那你能送我回去了吗——你家。”说完就朝着王部长张开双臂笑着看着他。  
王部长轻轻抱起李皖之，“好，回家。”  
李皖之轻轻把头靠在王部长的胸膛上，倾听着他的心跳声，那是不一样的感觉，是脆弱后最后一片安心翱翔的天空。  
李皖之靠在王部长的怀里闭着眼嗅了一下他身上的气息，好似这气息能缓解这几日的疲劳，他浅笑缓缓睁开眼，“值得吗？我总是在最无助脆弱的时候才想到你，你不恨我吗？”  
王部长笑着擦了一下他的鼻子，“恨什么，我永远是你最坚实的港湾，受欺负了，只要你回头——我永远都会在。”  
“下一世，若能再遇见你，我用一辈子来偿还。”  
王部长笑着揉揉他的脑袋，“好——我等。”  
“走，回家——我带你回家。”  
李皖之看着王部长认真看路的眼睛笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就出来了，勾住王部长脖子的手用了一点力，头埋在他的怀里，“好——回家。”  
阿翼，这是我能够给你的最后温暖。

医生推开病房门查看下总理的状况，发现病床上空无一人，立即慌乱喊人找总理，医院的主任赶到后立马去监控室看了一下，发现带走总理的是王部长后，因为这件事不好他们直接出面，只好直接报告给了主席。习秦轩得知李皖之被王翼接走后，冷冰冰的提起挂在椅背上的西装外套，招呼秘书开车去王翼家。

李皖之坐在沙发上看着王翼在家忙里忙外的照顾他不由得笑了，“没想到王部长还是个居家小能手啊！”  
正在收拾桌面的王翼听见他这么一说停下了手上的动作，转头微笑看着他，“那也只是照顾你才这样。”  
李皖之的心里突然愧疚但面上还是笑了笑，“真是麻烦你了。”  
“总理，你总是在跟我客气，都说了，这一切都是我自己的一厢情愿，为了你，我什么都愿意。”王翼收拾着桌面笑着摇头。  
李皖之凑近王翼，弯下腰从后面轻轻抱着他。王翼觉察到立即将一只手握住李皖之抱着自己腰的手，几秒后王翼抬起腰转身面对李皖之拥他入怀。  
“傻瓜。”  
王翼的声音有点颤抖，“是——也就为你一人而傻。”  
李皖之轻轻踮起脚尖吻上了王翼的唇，王翼轻轻扶住他的脑袋。  
“没想到你还有主动的一天。”  
李皖之笑的天真无邪，“喜欢嘛？”  
总理，别这样，我怕自己越来越贪心，可我又真的好喜欢你这样……  
王翼扭过头眼眶微红的笑着，“那当然喜欢，你给的东西我哪个不喜欢。”

习秦轩和秘书下了到王翼家的车，刚下车就被一阵突如其来的大风刮的眼睛睁不开，随之而来的是大雨拍打在他们的身上。习秦轩看了一眼身旁的秘书，不顾他急忙回身去车里取雨伞，便抬脚走向大门去按门铃。  
“主席您这样是会着凉的。”秘书匆匆跑到习秦轩的身边撑开伞。  
习秦轩无奈笑笑，推开了秘书给自己撑的伞，“我这点身体上的凉算什么，都抵不多他心里的凉。”  
被推开的秘书一愣，看着主席已经被雨浇湿的后背不顾他的反对继续给他撑伞。  
习秦轩握住秘书的手，坚定不移的说：“如果我连这点外在的疼痛都受不了，那我就根本不配当他的爱人！不配当孩子的父亲！”  
“孩子？……父亲？！”秘书被习秦轩的话惊的呆在原地，拿着伞的手有点颤抖但还是稳住自己的情绪，“那主席您也不能因为这事而着凉，您的安危可关乎着整个国家。”  
习秦轩有点怒气，目光严肃凌厉呵斥道：“他就是我的生命！拿开！！！”  
秘书手微微颤抖，最后心情复杂的把伞收起来，陪着习秦轩站在雨里。  
“这件事不关乎你，你先回到车里。”  
秘书看到站在雨里的主席，雨水顺着他早就湿了的头发滴下，湿透了的衣裤以非常不适的姿态紧紧贴在身上但他的目光依旧坚毅，拿着伞的手越来越抖，只好答应下来，离开习秦轩的身边回到车内。

王翼听到门铃响后眉头一皱，“应该是主席来了。”  
李皖之的脸上没了刚才的笑容，低眉眼神一沉，“我不想见。”  
王翼松开他走到窗前看着外面站在雨里的习秦轩，“好，听你的。”

门铃声再次响起，却依旧没有人开门。

习秦轩蓦地双腿一曲笔直岿然不动的跪在王部长家门外，任凭雨水冲刷他的身体，眼神非常坚定。

王翼看到外面的此情此景有点震惊的睁大眼睛，“总理，你要来看看主席吗……我……”  
“怎么了？你怎么一副既震惊而后又忧愁的样子？”李皖之握着茶杯坐在沙发上疑惑的看着王翼。  
王翼随即指指窗外，不想多说什么。  
李皖之放下茶杯走到窗前往下看去，看到主席在大雨中下跪一下子震撼到了，死死拽住身边的窗帘，眼眶微红微皱着眉咬着嘴唇，眼里流出心疼和担心。  
王翼看着眼前的一幕，轻轻拍了他的肩，“想好了吗——要是真的还对他有感情还放不下他…还爱着他，楼下有伞，你自己去接他吧。”  
李皖之望着窗外的眼睛流下一滴泪，随即转身飞奔下楼。  
王翼看着他跑下楼的背影苦笑一声，可能我的情之深意之切还是没主席那么至深至切，可能我就输了这点吧，也是最关键的一点吧……

李皖之打着雨伞打开了大门目光直锁住那个跪在自己面前的习秦轩。  
习秦轩看着打开门后的李皖之，一下子就乐了，冲着他大喊，“你别给自己淋到了昂，外面雨大还冷，你怎么也不给自己多穿点衣服。”  
李皖之的鼻子一下发酸，又似被习秦轩的一番话逗乐，笑中带泪，“傻子！就知道关系我！你自己呢？你自己着凉了怎么办——你想过没？”  
习秦轩笑着摇头把头上的水给甩掉，“没事，这也是我罪有应得，惹你生气，是我的错，我应该如此。你听过一句话吗——你若安好便是晴天，能够看见你一切安好我就安心了，看见你出门的一刹那我心都暖了，什么也都值得了。”  
李皖之再也忍不住跑到他的面前蹲下，给他撑伞，心里揪了一下满脸担心，哽着眼泪，“如果你倒下了，谁来照顾我和孩子啊！”  
习秦轩看到他跑到自己面前吓得以为他也要陪自己跪下，但发现不是后想抱着他，奈何考虑到身上的雨水便停下动作，浑身颤抖握紧双拳低下头，“你还记得吗，在那次你说准备好的了时候，我说了要好好照顾你的情绪，要好好陪着你临产，但可惜让你情绪好这一点，我没做到，还让你住进了旅馆。你大出血的时候我不在你身边，你手术前第一眼看到的是医生，苏醒后第一眼看到的也是医生，出院照顾你的是王部长，哪一个本来都应该有我的地方却都不是我而是别人，我没有尽到一个丈夫的责任，更没有尽到一个父亲的责任，现在我只不过是在赎罪而已——总理。”  
李皖之被他说的心一直揪的疼，看着他狼狈的样子心还是软软的，毕竟是自己最爱的那个人，即便他怎样伤害了自己，依旧还是那么的信任他爱他，所以李皖之不顾一切抱住习秦轩，“不能完全怪你，我也有错，错在自己实在是太矫情了，忘记了自己是谁，自己的丈夫是谁，你的身份和我的身份不允许我像普通孕妇和妻子那样撒娇，是我糊涂了，还有——我相信你每一句话，我不在意那些细节，我在意的是——你还深爱着我就够了。”  
习秦轩本想推开他告诉他自己身上有水，但是还是忍不住死死抱住李皖之，眼泪顺着眼角流下来，“我没能让你像一个正常人一样好好陪在我身边，没能好好让你开心，但是我还是深爱你，却没能好好疼你，加倍爱你和宠你我一直都在食言…你那天晚上走时，我大半夜都睡不好觉，我知道错了，我真的对不住你，我真的很爱你很爱你，但是这份爱……我觉得它伤了你很多次……”  
李皖之拉起跪在地上的习秦轩，抱着他流着泪微微摇头笑，“这是我自己选择的，主席——你知道吗，自从第一次你我互相表明心迹后，我就知道，未来我们俩的路注定是坎坷，但是我告诉自己，不要怕，为了自己的爱，大胆的往前走，可是后来…我发现自你之爱，已深植于我之血液，我之毛发，我之骨，我之髓，我心灵深处……我知道,你的身份注定给不了我普通人的爱情,可是,我真的无所谓,我也知道,你也非常的想宠我加倍的呵护我,其实没有做到没有关系,食言的次数多也没关系,我只要知道你还是一如既往深爱着我就好——其实,我们俩的身份谈爱情,总是会有牺牲,不过我愿意，我愿意跟你在一起先国后家，一起朝着我们的梦想努力奋斗。”  
习秦轩紧紧抱着李皖之笑着流泪，“你也不看看我身上脏不脏凉不凉你就抱我……这么多年来，总理，你受苦了。我从一开始到现在对你的爱只有越来越深的，我就怕最后我负了你太多太多……可我我真的好想好好抱着你和孩子，好好拍一张全家福，好好宠你爱你……我真的很怕…很怕到生死关头选择大局而牺牲你的时候，你会恨我…我会怎么办…没了你,我真的不知道怎么办了……所以我俩要好好的，好好看着孩子长大，我真的好爱你——皖之。”  
李皖之看着习秦轩这番模样便微笑安慰道：“如果这一点我都没有准备好，就根本不配当总理嘛…那天如果真的到来，我不会恨你，我的爱人、国家的主席、人民的领袖，就应是这样的风范和抉择，如果你没有这么做，那我才会恨你呢……主席，没有了我，还有孩子替我陪在你身边…所以,请答应我,就算没有我也一定要好好的活下去。”  
习秦轩笑着松开李皖之把他手中的伞拿过来替他撑着，另一只手把他脸上的泪轻轻擦干，“别哭，你哭我心疼，笑一笑……我什么都听你的,我会顾大局,我会好好珍惜当下,好好疼着孩子,也好好爱着你.”  
李皖之像孩子吃的蜜糖一样开心的笑，“那——还不回家？”  
习秦轩笑着握紧李皖之的手，“走，我们回家。”

共和一百一十二年，坊间有小曲儿：北方有佳人，绝世而独立。一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。宁不知倾国与倾城，佳人难再得。


End file.
